


Just For Tonight.

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one thing leads to another at an event, Oliver and Felicity don’t expect things to turn out the way they do. <br/>Spoilers for 3x17 (only very slight). <br/>Basically a present for a friend on tumblr who wanted Oliver in suspenders then sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I know 2 one-shots in one night :P. This piece again was used to try to get me back into the swing of things. (Again if you read Here and Now, I have started writing again). SO this is smut, but I have been told it is painful as well (again muse is dealing with my grief). This was posted on tumblr last night for a friend on there who asked for Oliver in suspenders leading to sexy times at Diggles Wedding reception. So this was for her. I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Oliver wasn't sure what was happening. One minute he was leaving the mens bathroom heading back to Diggle and Lylas wedding reception, the next he was being pushed into the open elevator slamming against the wall. He didn't understand all he knew was her hands were feeling his muscles through his white dress shirt, whilst her lips pressed open mouthed kisses to his jaw, and neck.

"Felicity." He tried to sound threatening but it came out as a moan. "What are you doing?" She pulled away then looking at him.

"You're going to leave again. So just once. Just _**please**_ once." He looked into her eyes, they had argued about him agreeing to be Ra's heir. They had argued about Malcolm, all they seemed to do was argue. They even argued before Oliver went to the bathroom about Ray being her plus one with him being the ATOM.

"What about Ray?"

"Ray and I, we're friends."

"Like us?" She dropped her arms, turning away from him.

"Forget it I should have known you wouldn't touch me. You don't want to be anywhere near me."

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Can't keep it in his pants." The 2 glasses of red wine and glass of champagne were making her bolder than usual. "Since the island, even before then, you've screwed around with _**more**_ women! Am I that damn unattractive to you? You love me but you won't even tou-" His lips crashing onto hers stopped her mid sentence. He hit the button for his floor. As he pulled her closer to him, she could feel his erection and it caused her to gasp. Her mouth opened and his tongue gently caressed hers. The kiss heated up as she gently bit down on his lower lip before sucking on it. The doors opening caused them to pull apart.

Oliver grabbed her by the hand leading them towards his bedroom. For the first time in a long time he was being selfish. He used his key card to open the door and before he even had a chance to turn the lights on Felicity was kissing him again.

"Just tonight Oliver." She said pulling away. He nodded.

"Just tonight." He repeated. He wanted her so much, wanted to love her to give her a life and a future but he couldn't. So he'd give her tonight. Her hand scratching his stubbled jaw brought him out his thoughts.

He grabbed her by the waist pulling her close, he placed kisses down her throat as her hands wrapped around his neck and played with his hair. She moaned softly as he nibbled gently on her pulse point. Her hands travelled down his shoulders and under his jacket trying to push it off. He pulled away as it slid from his arms and fell to the floor. Felicity tilted her head sighing at the sight of Oliver stood there his dark suspenders against his crisp white shirt had her mouth watering.

"So _**sexy**_." She muttered as she grabbed his suspenders pulling him in for another searing kiss. His arms wrapped around her back and slowly he pulled the zipper down on her dress. She slipped her hands under his suspenders and slowly pushed them off his shoulders. She pulled away from him and eased his arms out letting the suspenders dangle from his waist.

"You in suspenders." She shook her head. "It should be a criminal offence." She bit her lower lip as Oliver chuckled lightly. Slowly she untied his bow tie, and opened his top button to reveal more skin which she couldn't resist kissing. Felicity couldn't help herself as she ripped open Olivers white shirt, the buttons falling all over the floor. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oops." She teased as Oliver shrugged his shirt off.

Her hands fell straight onto his muscular shoulders, she felt her way down his arms over his pecs and then down to his glorious abs, she didn't let a scar or mark go untouched. She caressed them all in the same way, none of them bothering her but each having her wandering what he had been through, and knowing after tonight she probably would never find out.

Oliver stood there in awe of the beautiful woman in his arms, she was treating him no differently with his scars, she never flinched, never even altered her touch as she ran her fingers and then her lips over every inch of his skin. He pulled her back up, gently pushing the straps of her red dress off her shoulders. It fell to the floor in a puddle around her feet.

He stared open mouthed as he saw her matching underwear in the moonlight. They were green. **His green**. It made her ivory skin glow even more in the dimmed light. She looked up at his eyes blown wide full of lust. She stepped out the dress feeling more confident with his agape expression. He pulled her against him as he whispered into her ear.

"My colour." He said and she nodded, with a shrug. He groaned loudly as he gently tugged on her industrial piecing before sucking her ear lobe into his mouth. She moaned as her hands made their way to his dress pants. "Not yet." He said spinning her around, her back slamming into his chest.

One hand cupped her breast through the green silk bra, kneading it softly. She might not have the biggest breasts but to Oliver she was perfect. His other hand skimmed down her ribs, across her stomach and stopped on the edge of her underwear. Her skin felt like it was on fire, his simple touch fuelled the desire building inside of her as he slowly rubbed his fingers over the material.

"Oliver." She sighed with frustration. She could feel his smirk as his hand delved into the material cupping her. The pressure not enough but still oh so delicious. She squirmed as he kissed her neck and he gently rubbed his hands over her slick folds.

"Already so wet." He groaned.

"Just fuck me already." Felicity said trying to pull away.

That's all it took for Oliver to plunge a finger inside her. Her gasp turned Oliver on even more and she found the sensation of his growing erection pressed between them with his finger inside her all too much but so not enough. She started moving and taking the hint Oliver plunged another finger in meeting her thrusts. Her head lulled back as she could feel her orgasm building and Oliver kissed her exposed throat.

His hand on her breast pulled the material down allowing the cool air to touch her newly exposed skin. He rolled her nipple between his fingers causing her to moan loudly. Her senses were in over drive. Everything was a haze of pleasure; she was so close but yet so far. Oliver crooked his fingers and she called out his name. He could feel her tightening.

"Tell me what you _**need.**_ " He whispered into her ear as he carried on his glorious torture.

"I... " Her hands flew back wrapping around his neck pulling his mouth to hers. That's all it took for Felicity to reach her orgasm, she screamed as he kissed her senseless and carried on leisurely as she came down from her high. Oliver was holding her up, as her legs felt like jelly. "Wow." Was all she could manage as she stepped out his arms.

She turned to him, and could clearly see the lust in his eyes choosing to ignore the rest she saw. Oliver smiled; her hair was a mess, her makeup smudged, her bra hanging off and her panties askew she looked absolutely beautiful post orgasm. He would sear this to his memory; this one night would be his forever. Her hands undoing his pants bought him out his musings.

"What?"

"That was amazing but I want you, inside me, _**now**_." He loved this commanding side of Felicity. He took off his pants, shoes and socks leaving just his black boxer briefs. He stepped forward planting a kiss to her already swollen lips; a hand worked its way into her hair deepening their kiss as his other unclasped her bra pulling it from her. Her hands made their way to his boxer briefs pulling them down as she reluctantly pulled back for oxygen. Both their chest heaved as she looked down his sculptured body. _Of course Oliver Queen was well off, he had it all._

"Why thanks." Oliver said grinning.

"Frack." She whispered having realised she had said it out loud.

"And you Miss Smoak can't say anything looking like _**that.**_ " His eyes roamed her body as he stepped out his boxer briefs. He reached for her and she span them around pushing Oliver hard on the chest, he let himself fall trusting her completely. He landed onto the bed as he watched her shimmy out her panties. He licked his lips as she took a step closer.

"Condom?" He asked and she nodded heading to her purse. She pulled one out making her way back over to him. "Prepared I see."

"Aren't I always?" She winked as she ripped the wrapper open with her teeth. Oliver went to sit up. "Nope mister, lie down." He pulled himself higher up and lay on the bed. Felicity rolled the condom on; her touch sending sparks and shivers all down Olivers spine.

He took a deep breath when she held him in her hand and straddled his hips, slowly sinking onto him. Both gasped when they finally connected, neither had time to think as Felicity raised herself up and sank back down starting a quick pace. Olivers hands fell to her hips aiding her, as she let her head fall back and played with her breasts. He met her thrust for thrust and Oliver groaned at the sight of her, he could tell she was close to another orgasm. So without warning he moved a hand between them and rubbed a gentle circle over her clit. Her hips twisted searching for more and when he did it again she screamed his name. Her hips started to slow as he saw a dazed smile appear on her face.

In one quick movement Oliver flipped them, he carried on hammering her through her orgasm and her vision blurred for a second. They were both so close Oliver could feel himself tensing and Felicitys heels dug into his thighs as she clenched him tightly. Oliver dropped to his elbows his arms slipped under Felicitys shoulders, causing her back to arc; his hands went to her hair playing with it.

For the first time there eyes snapped together and the way he was caressing her hair, the look they shared the atmosphere changed. The passionate and lust turned into something else as Olivers thrust slowed, they were longer and more meaningful, hitting the spot deep inside her every single time as she thrust back. Neither looked away, both stuck unblinking at the other. Felicity couldn't help the tears in her eyes and Olivers thumbs wiping them away shouldn't have surprised her as they did. But he seemed just as surprised when her hands came to his face and wiped away tears he didn't even know were there.

Both knew this was no longer sex this was love making. They didn't fight it, instead they embraced it as their orgasms hit them together both screaming the others name as they looked into each other's eyes. Both showing everything they really felt and really thought, without ever actually saying it. This orgasm was like no other. It was explosive and both saw stars but at the same time the emotions that came along with it made it seem to last longer, as the two moved in unison through the haze. As they came to a standstill Oliver rolled off Felicity, and she turned her back towards him.

She knew she should leave, it was his room after all, but she didn't want to. She had said just tonight, and she meant it but right now she couldn't be the one to walk away. As if sensing her hesitation Oliver sat up disposing of the condom and then slipped back beside her.

He didn't want her to go. He would remember this night for the rest of his days, remember the passion and lust, remember her orgasm from his fingers, remember her riding him but most of all he'd remember how they made love, how he'd never felt that way before. He slipped his arms around her pulling her back towards his chest, she didn't fight him as their bodies fit perfectly and their legs tangled. He placed a kiss to the crown of her head and he felt the shiver run down her spine.

"Just for tonight." He whispered into her ear as they both let their tears fall silently, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
